hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hinagiku Katsura
|}} |seiyuu = Shizuka Itō|status = Alive}} is the current student council president, captain of the kendo club, and an unofficial school idol who garners fans from both genders at Hakuou Academy, the school that Nagi, Isumi, Wataru, and eventually Hayate attends. Before Hinagiku's sixth birthday, she and her sister were abandoned by their biological parents who had left them with a debt of 80 million yen. Following this her sister, Yukiji, managed to pay off the debt albeit through rather dubious means. After that the two of them went to live with the Katsura family, as Mr. Katsura had been Yukiji's elementary school teacher and the two had been very close. Appearance Hinagiku has long pink hair almost styled into a hime cut ''due to the sidelocks & bangs, and with a yellow hair clip and yellow eyes. She wears a Hakuou uniform while in school. In the Kendo Club, she wears a kendo oufit while practicing kendo. Characteristics Hinagiku is now 16 with the passing of time and is an expert with swords, specifically kendo. She is very capable in everything but suffers from a serious case of acrophobia. Although she tries her best at everything, Hinagiku has the same feelings as an average teenage girl. During her first year in Hakuou she met Athena for the first time. Since then they became friends until the time Hinagiku tried to give Athena the nickname "A-tan", sparking bad memories for Athena. Since then they had been distant to each other. She also has feelings towards Hayate but has not confessed yet. During their trip to Mykonos (in chapter 213), she revealed to Ayumu that her love for Hayate was love at first sight. Story First Meet Hayate Hinagiku first met Hayate when he got lost on the huge Hakuou Academy grounds. She had been helping a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest, but due to her fear of heights, had become stuck on top of the tree without her realizing it. Hinagiku, asking Hayate to catch her, jumped down suddenly and ended up kicking him in the face. Hayate then scolded her for being so careless as to climb a tree in a skirt. Hinagiku casually then lifted up her skirt to show him that she was wearing spats(sports pants) on underneath so it was okay, and then teased him that he was like a child when he got embarassed by her actions. She then added that she wouldn't have kicked Hayate if he helped her to get down properly by catching her instead of standing there and getting kicked in the face. Hayate then told her that he would have helped if she asked for it. In gratitude she invites him to the top of the school's clocktower, which is the location of the student council room - a place only members of the student council are allowed to enter. She then told Hayate to call her by her first name and in turn, says that she will call him by his first name, stating that it is more convenient since another person shares her surname in the campus. At Kendo Club In one of her kendo club activities she had a surprise as Hayate and Nagi stopped by the club room. It turns out that Hayate wanted Nagi to join some extra curricular activities. Hinagiku showed them around and made a short demonstration, making Hayate applaud her amazing skills. However they got interrupted as Koutarou Azumamiya got jealous and angry at Hayate for calling Hinagiku by her first name. He called in his butler Kaede Nonohara and challenged Hayate and Nagi. Hinagiku however took Nagi's place since it was obvious Nagi could not fight. In the end Hinagiku easily beat Azumamiya and Hayate was also able to beat Nonohara. At Hakuou Academy at night On one night Hinagiku went to school, she wanted to make sure that Yukiji and her friends Miki, Risa, and Izumi were properly doing their extra study session. When she learned that Hayate was also there, Hinagiku got worried that he may have ended up in the old school building and went to look for him. They soon met up and were being haunted by various ghosts in the old school building, Hinagiku got very scared and started rampaging. Hayate had to calm her down and tell her that she already took care of the spirits. Hinagiku then got more embarrassed by letting Hayate see that side of her. Participating in Hakuou Marathon During the school marathon she participated in all 6 events and won all. She also joined the extra freestyle marathon with Miki as her partner. Hinagiku and Miki were on track to finish the race first until they encountered the Hayate-Nagi team. Hayate told Nagi to run on ahead while he delayed Hinagiku's progress. They ended up fighting on a suspension bridge, and when Hinagiku was aware of her surroundings got immediately immobile from fear. She started cursing Hayate who left before things got worse for him, Miki then forced Hinagiku to quit by destroying the flower they had. Tiger's Den for Butlers Hinagiku was also asked by Hayate to help him in the dungeon beneath the Tiger's Den for Butlers. However she was still mad at Hayate because of what happened in the freestyle marathon. She ended up calling Hayate a lolicon and he ran away. Slightly worried, she came to the Tiger's Den for Butlers and met Isumi on the entrance. Because she insisted to enter the place despite Isumi's warnings, Hinagiku was given the sword Masamune to help her. She entered the dungeon and came just in time to save Nagi and Wataru from evil spirits. She also had to fight Sonia who was the antagonist at that time, and then a possessed Yukiji who electrocuted Hinagiku and Sonia. Hayate and Isumi took over the fight and they were all able to leave safely. Valentine's Day On Valentine's Day Hinagiku met Ayumu who was being harassed by the school guards. She helped Ayumu by taking responsibility for her entry into the school. She offered to page the one Ayumu wanted to meet, and was shocked to hear that Ayumu wanted to see Hayate. Hinagiku then paged for Hayate and told him to come to the student council room, for some reason the whole event made her feel very bitter. When Ayumu suddenly ran out and Hayate told Hinagiku that he only got giri chocolates, she told Hayate to ran after Ayumu and exchange them. When Hinagiku later went out for a walk, she met Ayumu who thanked her for all the help she did and also gave her the giri chocolates that had been previously given to Hayate. She accepts it anyway and soon after Miki commented that if she stays the way she is, Hinagiku will end up getting even more chocolates on Valentine's day - note that in Japan only boys normally get chocolates on this day. Hayate living at Hinagiku's house Hinagiku later found Hayate on another date, outside under the falling snow. Hayate had been asked to live outside the Sanzenin Mansion for 3 days due to an embarassing incident with Nagi and been given 1 million yen for accommodations. However, due to Hayate's incredibly kind heart, he had given most of the money away to those in need; such as a little girl who lost her earnest savings, a poor couple who wanted to marry, and, on another note, threw some into the wind to avoid the 1 million yen being discovered by a familiar group of people who would lose the money immediately. Hinagiku ended up asking Hayate to come over her home for the moment. When Hinagiku and her mother found out that Hayate had to place to spend the night, her mom asked Hayate to sleep over. Hayate agreed and was escorted by Hinagiku to Yukiji's old flat. Hinagiku had already been developing some feelings for him, but still unaware of it exactly. She was troubled and had wanted to ask what happened between Hayate and Ayumu on Valentine's Day, but she decided not to do so. On the next day Hinagiku and Hayate went to school together. To her annoyance, Hayate hid a school uniform in the Student Council room. Hinagiku left the room for Hayate to change. Miki then made her presence known to them by jokingly stating that Hayate stripping in the student counsel room was like an H-game. Miki noticed that they were together and they had to lie it was a coincidence. They agreed not to let anyone know about that Hayate was staying in her home. Miki then handed Hinagiku some papers for the student council and Hinagiku got to work immediately. She later helped open an elevator when it got jammed, only to find Hayate and Maria on a very suspicious situation. She noted to scold Hayate of being a skirt chaser as she thought Hayate was seducing Maria. When Hayate and Hinagiku got home, they prepared dinner together. They were supposed to be joined by Yukiji, however she was still playing mahjong with Sonia, Himuro, and Shiori. Though they were alone, she reasoned with herself that Hayate already has Ayumu so nothing could possibly happen. Hinagiku then asked if Hayate would take a bath later which Hayate misinterpreted as her asking him to bathe together and became embarassed. After clearing up the mix up, Hinagiku tried asking Hayate who he preferred to take a bath with; her, Maria, or Ayumu. Hayate got flustered and Hinagiku told him off to be more faithful to Ayumu saying that she is his girlfriend after all. When Hayate told Hinagiku that Ayumu is not his girlfriend, she started to panic. Running out of the house with buying an ice cream as excuse. She immediately meets Ayumu who had been in the vicinity due to Ayumi running after a truck due to her love of food. Hinagiku began to think it would look bad if she knew that Hayate was staying at her house. Unfortunately at that time, Hayate came out telling Hinagiku that the bath was ready. Ayumu then ran off apologizing for interrupting their time together, Hinagiku ran after her and explained the situation. When they got back to Hinagiku's home, she had already picked up Shiranui. She told Hayate that the kitten was crying and all alone and that she could not leave the kitten alone. Hayate went off to buy milk for Shiranui and during this time Ayumu told Hinagiku about Hayate's past. Hinagiku was immediately reminded of her own very similar past and thought that this might be the explanation for her feelings towards Hayate. But before she could do conclude anything, Shiranui started to pee on her. She went to take a bath, and in the bathroom Ayumu and her had a talk about Ayumu's circumstances regarding Hayate. Hinagiku was moved by Ayumu's love for Hayate and told Ayumu that she would support her love. On the following morning, Hayate was ready to return to the Sanzenin mansion and he took Shiranui with him since Hinagiku's mom was allergic to cats. Her mom told Hayate that if he wanted to thank Hinagiku for the past few days then he could do it on her birthday, March 3. Hayate then promised to give her a gift. Acknowledging Her Feelings for Hayate During one ordinary school day while walking on the streets, she suddenly spots Hayate, Ayumu and the student council trio who were out looking for presents for Hinagiku. She got irritated when she heard them calling her childish, tomboy, and clumsy. She and the rest later confronted Hayate when he seemed to be not reciprocating Ayumu's feelings. There a shocked and angry Hinagiku learned about Hayate's old girlfriend and how her morals had "twisted" Hayate's thinking. Hinagiku became preoccupied with why she has been thinking about Hayate so much lately. She found out that Hayate was on the verge of failing to progress into the next grade, causing her to get very angry at him and told him that she wont forgive him if he failed because he was busy with buying a birthday present for her. Unsure of her own feelings towards Hayate she wondered off. Soon after Linn Regiostar appeared and tried to guide her to acknowledge her feelings as love, she mistook Linn's words and concluded it was the feeling of not wanting to lose as she remembered what happened during school marathon. She suddenly wanted to finish her unsettled fight with Hayate and her wish is granted when she received a letter from Isumi addressing that Hinagiku must lose to Hayate in a duel to break the curse placed upon him. The actual letter meant that Hinagiku lose on purpose, but she misunderstood the message and thought that Hayate challenged her to a fight and already promising her defeat. Her birthday The match was scheduled on the night of Hinagiku's birthday at 9pm. But it was also the day of the Hinamatsuri Festival so she was also in the festival. There she received an expensive watch from Nagi as a gift. Hinagiku also attended a grand birthday party hosted by Miki. She was also forced to sing ''A Cruel Angel's Thesis in front of the crowd by the student council trio (the song being in relation to the title of the chapter A Cruel Idiot's Thesis), which then thereafter she got her revenge by forcing them to sing a song like her, namely The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Before the end of the party, she had already left to meet Hayate for the scheduled meeting. She waited patiently in the student council room for Hayate to come but he had already forgotten about the meeting due to Nagi's kidnapping and the curse. Hinagiku was getting angry after it was already more than 1 hour pass the scheduled time and she eventually fell asleep. She was woken up by Hayate at 11:30pm, she was very angry at him for being late and said it must have been his strategy to beat her. When Hayate said he simply forgot she was enraged and started attacking Hayate with Masamune. Hinagiku then realized that she could not stop her anger at him. The reason was then explained by Isumi to Linn Regiostar who, at the same time as Hayate and Hinagiku's battle, were drinking tea together. Isumi gave Hinagiku Masamune because, although it was powerful, it needed someone with good emotional control to use it. Back at the student council room, after Hinagiku spilled her resentments with words and attacks, she suddenly stopped and started crying with her head against Hayate's chest; saying that it was a very important day for her so Hayate should at least remember it. When Hinagiku regained her composure she was embarrassed by what had happened, she has a feeling that she was "losing". She suddenly demanded her gift while showing off the watch she got from Nagi. Hayate gave her biscuits as a present since he was poor and could not afford anything better than her rich friends could, which Hinagiku accepted. She told Hayate about her past and her foster parents, and asked why were they abandoned. To comfort Hinagiku, Hayate took her by the hands and showed her the view of the area from atop the clock tower. Although hesitent at first to look due to her acrophobia, Hinagiku opened her eyes and saw the beautiful view. During this moment, Hinagiku finally realized that she had fallen in love with Hayate. Hinagiku then shortly reflects that she was afraid of loving someone since it might make them disappear, much like her parents. She then said she was stupid to not have seen this view when it was in front of her the whole time, explaining her feelings for Hayate and the scenery from the clock tower. The next day, on the way to school, Nagi's tells Hayate that giving Hinagiku her birthday present might make her fall in love with him, which then Hayate says is not possible. Then Hinagiku runs by and she slaps Hayate on the back, telling him to look a bit more lively or else it will bring him misfortune. She then runs on, telling her mother in her mind that she fell in love with someone. Later in the student council room, she tries to look outside again, thinking her acrophobia was cured due to her night with Hayate, realizing it was still present. Shimoda Arc After watching a TV report regarding the effects of the Shimoda Hot Springs, Hinagiku decided to go there and try it out. By coincidence she got on the same train as Hayate's group. She was asked by Hayate to look after Maria shortly before jumping off the train to find Nagi, which Hinagiku took as a sign that Hayate didn't even want to be on the same train as her. Later, Hinagiku talked to Maria about her situation with Ayumu. In the hot springs, she decided to tell Ayumu about her feelings for Hayate. However, before she could do it, she lost consciousness. She later woke up on Ayumu's lap; she again tried to tell her about everything but stopped when she was reminded that they were in a crowded changing room. White Day On White day, Hinagiku helped Hayate to give a present to Ayumu, and on the 3rd of April, Hinagiku spoke to Ayumu about her feelings for Hayate. Becoming Silver Red While in the shopping district on Student Council business, Hinagiku heard that the main actor playing as Silver Red was injured so she volunteered to replace him. After finishing one of the rehearsals, she went into the preparation room to rest. Nagi who thought Red was impressive walked into the changing room while Hinagiku was chatting to Aika when Hinagiku saw Nagi she quickly put her Helmet back on so her identity would not be revealed after saying to Aika that she would be embarresed if anyone seen her in the costume. Then the productionists hit another problem, they said that Silver Blue (Supposed to be Red's Ally) thought their production was boring so he left them. Fortunately Hayate was there and they asked Hayate if he could step in as Blue. Hinagiku said that she would be the most embarresed out of anyone, if Hayate saw her in the costume. After reading the script of the story, Nagi decided that kind of story wouldn't excite anyone so they needed a new idea. They explained that they don't have any other ideas, so she suggested "How about we had Red fall in Love with Blue" ''as Nagi carried on she also said "''when Blue finds out how Red feels about him, he softly embraces him from behind" ''Hayate did what Nagi said and embraced Red from behind, but in the process grabbed Hinagiku's chest, much to her embarrassment Hinagiku hits him afterwards using her cosplay sword. Hinagiku, later makes a guest appearance as Silver Red at the Shrine Maiden Academy Quiz tournament, which Ayumu took part in hopes of winning a trip for two to the Aegean Sea. Later after winning, Hinagiku is invited by Ayumu to go with her to the Aegean Sea for Golden Week. Golden Week Arc In golden week, Hinagiku went to Turkey with Ayumu, Miki, Risa, and Izumi. Later they meet Hayate and Nagi in Mykonos. She helped Hayate to find Nagi and Ayumu in underground dungeon under Nagi's villa. Later she helped Hayate to protect Nagi's inheritance and Hayate asked her to have dinner with him. When she had dinner with Hayate, she tried to confess her feelings to Hayate, but she was left shocked after hearing that Hayate loved someone else. (Chapter 239) On the last day of the trip, Ayumu tells her to not give up on getting Hayate, and she helps Hayate again to fight King Midas by letting him borrow Masamune. Before they went back to Japan, she asked Hayate about him and Athena, she felt confused about what she heard and went back to Japan with everyone with new resolve to win over Hayate. Meeting Hayate at Cafe Donguri In Chapter 283 Hinagiku believes she had an "indirect" kiss with Hayate due to sharing a cup of coffee. Taking in "Alice" the Princess and moving into the Violet Mansion In Chapter 300 and 301 Athena (Alice) while in her child form calls Hinagiku her "Mama" and Hayate her "Papa" causing the two to be greatly embarrassed as those present make jokes on the misunderstanding. In Chapter 302 Hayate learns from Hinagiku's sister on how to convice Hinagiku to live with him. Everything was going according to plan until he revealed that he was taught by Hinagiku's sister, with which the "proposal" fails. She eventually does live with Hayate after Athena threatens to tell Hayate about Hinagiku's feelings for him. Jealous over Hayate's friendship with Ruka In Chapter 315 Hinagiku shows jealousy over Hayate's friendship with the idol Ruka and becomes irritated with the situation due to a misunderstanding by Hayate, after clearing her head she understands that he has gotten in yet another problematic situation and offers to help in anyway she can. Helping Hayate With His Studies In chapter 340 Hinagiku saw Hayate was giving Chiharu a massage and thought about how nice it would be to be massaged by Hayate. The next morning at the clock tower Hinagiku saw Hayate was giving Aika a massage as a way of promoting the apartment. After that Hayate asked Hinagiku if she can help him with his studies, seeing this as a chance Hinagiku accepted the request. While she is helping Hayate with his studies she tried to make an act to have Hayate massage her, but it failed. A few moments later Hayate finished his studies and Hinagiku really got a stiff shoulder. Her complaints were heard by Hayate and he offered to give her a massage which she then accepted. Alter Ego Silver Red Hinagiku first used this alter ego in Chapter 176. She then used this alter ego again when she saved Hayate while he was fighting King Midas. Weapons Masamune Masamune is the treasure of the Saginomiya family. Isumi lent it to Hinagiku before they entered the dungeon of the Church of Alexander Marco, in an attempt to save Hayate and the others from the "Butler's Quest". Since Masamune began to develop an attachment to Hinagiku, and would arrive at her hands right at the moment she summoned it - even when she was in Greece and the blade was supposed to be in Japan. During the final fight against King Midas in Greece, Hinagiku gave Masamune to Hayate, who was severely injured, so that he could fight again. Isumi empowered the blade with magical flame, and Hayate was able to finish off King Midas in seconds Masamune has the power to maximize the abilities of it's wielder, while also magnifying the emotions of him or her. Hinagiku was able to outmatch Hayate during their fight on her birthday, but she broke into tears due to her overwhelming emotions. A dying Hayate not only regained the ability to move, but actually became near-invincible after acquiring Masamune. Shirosakura The Shirosakura was originally placed in the Royal Garden. According to Athena, it was the "ultimate weapon of justice". One of the objectives of Hayate's training was to be able to wield the Shirosakura. After Hayate left Athena, his brother Ikusa came to the Royal Garden and released Athena. During the course he broke the right arm of King Midas with the Shirosakura. 10 years later, the Shirosakura was found concealed in the body of Machina, Athena's butler, which gave him the power to withstand Isumi's attacks. The monsters summoned by Athena raided the hotel which Nagi and the others were staying. Hinagiku, barely cheered up by the combined efforts of Ayumu and Yukiji, joined the fight against the monsters. Being told by Sakuya and Ginka that Athena was disappearing from this world, Hinagiku claimed that she would go and save Athena and the others. Ginka suggested that she had the disposition, and pulled the Shirosakura out of Machina's head. The Shirosakura took Hinagiku flying to Athena's mansion to join the fight. Hinagiku successfully destroyed the replica of the King's Jewel hanging over the ceiling, and all the monsters vanished. The Shirosakura could generate strikes which were powerful enough to destroy an arm of King Midas and the replica of the King's Jewel. It also had the ability to take the wielder flying. It was suggested in Chapter 267 that Hinagiku has become the wielder "the Shirosakura chooses its wielder". In the very same chapter Hinagiku was able to summon the sword and give a strike at Hayate, in the very same manner she used to summon the Wooden Masamune before. In Chapter 301, it was confirmed that Hinagiku is now the wielder of Shirosakura. Athena who had lost her power due to some unknown circumstances and turned into child form was found approaching Hinagiku as the wielder of Shirosakura to restore her powers. Popularity Hinagiku has ranked first on all 3 official Hayate no Gotoku popularity polls. On the first popularity contest; Hinagiku ranked 1st with 3728 votes, 2nd place was Maria with 1586 votes. On the second popularity contest; Hinagiku ranked 1st with 4185 votes, Maria ranked 2nd again with 1814 votes. On the third popularity poll; Hinagiku received 4089 votes to rank first, with Athena receiving 2168 votes to rank second. Hinagiku is also the champion of the Hayate no Gotoku Popularity Tournament hosted in this wikia by LLHayate-Kun. Hinagiku's popularity has also went beyond the series, she is among the most famous anime and manga characters. Below is an incomplete list of her achievements in fan hosted popularity contests and polls. *International Saimoe League (ISML) 2009 - '''Champion' *ISML 2010 - 5th Place *Best Moe 2007 - Champion *Best Moe 2008 - 3rd Place *Best Moe 2009 - 5th Place *Saimoe 2008 - 3rd Place *Manga Saimoe 2009 - 2nd Place *Yahoo Japan Top 2D Wives 2009 - 4th Place *Recochoku My Bride 2008 - First Place *Recochoku My Bride 2009 - 2nd Place For a summary of her matches in ISML, Best Moe, and Saimoe visit here. Trivia *Hinagiku shares the same seiyuu as Amanda Werner from Blassreiter, ''who also has pink hair. *Hinagiku has cosplayed as Tenjou Utena fom ''Revolutionary Gil Utena on several occasions (Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 27 and 28). *She bears a striking resemblance and appearance to Lacus Clyne from Gundam SEED series, including her skill in singing, the hairpin and more she has pink hair too. *On episode 12 of Hayate no Gotoku Second Season, she sang "The Cruel Angel's Thesis", which is the opening song of Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Many fans of Hayate no Gotoku insisted that Hinagiku is more suitable to become Hayate's love interest, since they have so many things in common, including their parent's folly of giving them debts that exceeded a million yen, proficiency in swords, capability in everything, and the ability to sleep upright. This is also proven in Crunchyroll's forums about this topic, and at the Doughnut gunso's Blog. *Hinagiku has the ability to fall asleep sitting up, just like Hayate. *Hinagiku is said to be more masculine than Hayate and other boys, and is (possibly) the most masculine character of not just only the girls but everyone else. *Although it isn't shown in the second season of the anime, Hinagiku's pupils are narrow like a feline's, symbolizing her aggressive personality. *Hinagiku is afraid of heights. *Hinagiku resembles Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara, it is a good point to see they both have "Hina" in their names. More Picture look more in gallery Hinagiku Katsura's character songs 1.Honjitsu Mankai Watashi Iro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjMz5HkF_Ls&feature=youtu.be&t=18s 2.Cruel Angel's Thesis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGXm2ZxS1uQ 3.Heart Of Flower http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql5jGhf3j9I 4.Ashita No Watashi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEDAB8Xrv-U 5.Power Of Flower http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6FDWGLG7Gk Cruel Angel's Thesis song thumb|left|395px|Cruel Angel's Thesis This video is reference to the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ''theme, ''Cruel Angel's Thesis. ''In Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season, Episode 12: Cruel Big Foolish Guy's Thesis, Hinagiku has sing this song at her birthday party which was called by Risa Asakaze, Miki Hanabishi and Izumi Segawa to the stage. After she sing the song that she never ever heard before and sing it perfectly, she instead calling them to the stage to make them sing the same song. And they did. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Katsura Family Category:Character in Nagi's Apartment